


a thousand miles away (but you still got your hands on me)

by littlemousejelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: PWP. Lena is hurt and angry but works through it.





	a thousand miles away (but you still got your hands on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fletcher's "About You"
> 
> Sorry this is so dinky, I just wanted an excuse to write more of Kara's dirty talk and give Lena a chance to work through her anger and hurt (as unrealistically short-lived as they are here). I have something else on the way that will hopefully be better and longer than this.
> 
> tumblr: @littlemousejelly  
> twitter: @mousejelly, @squishy_mouse (18+)

Lena can barely see past the tears in her eyes as she stuffs clothes haphazardly into an overnight bag. She can't be here. She can't be in the same city, the same country, the same _hemisphere_ as Kara right now. She needs space. Some fucking air. Fuck. Was it always so stuffy in her penthouse?

She dashes the back of her hand angrily across her eyes to clear the tears away, doesn't care that it smears her mascara across her face, is too busy struggling to get air into her lungs past the sobs that are trying to force their way up her throat.

_Kara Danvers is Supergirl._

_Kara Danvers_ is _Supergirl._

"Shut up," she grits out. "Shut up, shut up, shut _up._ "

How long? How long had she been lied to?

That's a dumb question. She'd been lied to the entire time. Next question.

Why had she been lied to?

Also a dumb question. The people she thought were her _family_ didn't _trust_ her. Never trusted her. Even when she thought they'd accepted her into the fold, they'd been keeping this a secret from her. But she supposes that's to be expected. She _is_ a Luthor, after all. She never would have really earned their trust.

Last question.

Was Kara ever going to tell her?

Lena lets out a shaky breath that's more whimper than exhale. She doesn't have an answer to this question, and that's why she has to get away.

After all they'd been through, all the hugs, smiles, talks...

Touches.

She can't help the memory that springs to mind. A flash of warm, tan skin. A hot tongue licking into her ear. A low voice panting dirty, dirty words as long fingers work inside of her.

She shakes her head hard, trying to clear the memory from her mind's eye like her brain is an Etch-a-Sketch, but it lingers and traitorous heat curls low in her belly.

_Shit. Fuck._

Lena grabs her bag, arranges for George to take her to the hangar. She can't _be_ _here_ anymore.

\---

When she arrives in Cobh, the first thing she notices is that she _can_ actually breathe a little easier out here. She can smell the sea and the sound of life in the little seaport town reminds Lena that National City is not all there is. That life exists outside of it and she can too.

She books herself a little room at the first bed and breakfast she sees. Drops her bag on the chair by the window before laying on the bed, closing her eyes, and just… breathing.

_Kara on her knees. Kara pressing her against the wall. Kara pinning her hands above her head as she presses hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck--_

Lena jerks and her eyes fly open.

 _No._ She needs to stop thinking about that. She's thousands of miles away. She has the space she needs. Kara-- Supergirl doesn't know where she is.

There's an ache between her legs that she forces herself to ignore. She squeezes her thighs together briefly for a little relief before getting up and pacing the room to try and settle herself. But the ache doesn't go away, only seems to grow stronger as movement makes her clit throb with every beat of her pulse.

She reaches down to cup herself, give herself a little pressure.

And then Lena remembers how Kara used to reach between her legs with her pupils blown and lips pretty and wet and--

Air. She needs air.

She runs out of the B&B and doesn't stop until she's at the end of the pier, gasping for breath and staring unfocused at the water below.

The cool breeze feels good on her hot face, so she stays out there until the sun sets.

\---

_"Karaaa," Lena moans, her voice muffled by the way her face is pressed to the pillow placed at the foot of the bed._

_"Mm?" is all the response she gets as Kara teases her, sliding the length of her finger against her swollen clit before pulling her hand away for the umpteenth time as soon as Lena's legs start to shake._

_"Please, I want- I want your fingers so bad."_

_"I know, baby. Can you wait just a little longer?" Kara gently runs her hand over Lena's ass, alternating between spreading and squeezing. Her other hand is rubbing slow circles on her own clit and the wet sound of it makes Lena clench around nothing._

_"Okay," Lena whispers, panting hard into the pillow._

_"Good girl."_

_And fuck, that pulls a helpless whimper out of Lena as her clit throbs hard in response._

_She wants to come, wants Kara's fingers filling her up, is so close, but Kara asked her to wait so she will. She wants to be good._

_"You're being so good, Lena. You're being so patient." Kara's voice is breathy, affected, as she continues to touch herself and trail her fingers across the soft skin of Lena's ass._

_Lena lets the praise roll over her, rolling her hips and gasping. Her clit is so sensitive from Kara's teasing that even the air is providing her with relief._

_"Come here," Kara says._

_Lena pushes herself up off the pillow and turns around. Kara is reclined against the headboard, hand still between her own legs. She pulls her hand away and holds it out, half beckoning, half offering._

_Lena shuffles forward, close, closer, until she can take Kara's wet fingers into her mouth. She moans as the taste of her hits her tongue, carefully and reverently cleans Kara's fingers off as Kara watches with dark eyes._ _When she releases her fingers, Kara makes a noise in the back of her throat before gently but firmly pushing Lena's head between her legs._

_As soon as Lena realizes what Kara wants from her, she goes willingly. She dips her head, stops a breath away just to breathe in the scent of her arousal, then licks a broad stripe up through Kara's wetness._ _Kara's hips twitch and she gets a hand in Lena's hair, letting out a breathy moan as Lena drags her tongue from cunt to clit before sucking her clit into her mouth._

_With every suck and flick of her tongue, the hand in her hair tugs a little tighter, presses her closer. Kara's breathing gets choppier and she lifts her hips to meet Lena's tongue time and again. Her thighs are shaking by the time she starts grinding messily against Lena's mouth, smearing her wetness all over her chin._

_When she comes, it's with a moan so sweet that Lena can't help but whimper in sympathy, clenching her thighs as she licks Kara through her aftershocks._

_Kara runs her hands through Lena's hair while she catches her breath, then tugs gently to get Lena to scoot back up again._

_Lena licks her lips, chasing the lingering taste just before Kara pulls her down to kiss her deep, sliding her tongue against Lena's._

_When Kara pulls away, there's a lazy smirk on her face. "I think you deserve to come now, don't you? You've been so_ good _."_

_Lena whines, unable to respond verbally. She's shaking so hard she doesn't think she's going to be able to hold herself up for Kara to give her what she wants._

_"Come here, baby."_

_Lena's not sure what she means until Kara cups a big hand under her thigh and urges her upwards. Her breath hitches when she realizes, and she scrambles to obey, settling with her knees by Kara's temples and hovering shyly over her mouth._

_"You're so wet for me," Kara muses quietly before putting her hands on Lena's hips to guide her down to her mouth._

_The first touch of Kara's tongue against her is electric. Lena squeaks at the broad stroke Kara licks through her--swiping through her wetness and bumping against her clit--and blindly grabs at the headboard to keep herself upright as she sits on Kara's face._

_Kara moans against her and the vibrations make Lena's thighs clench around Kara's head as she bucks unevenly against her mouth._

_"You taste so good, baby," Kara mumbles, dragging her tongue through her again and pulling a whine from Lena's throat._

_"Just wanna stay here forever. Wanna stay here and taste you and make you feel good."_  

 _And then she sucks Lena's clit into her hot mouth and slips two long fingers into her and,_ fuck _, Lena's gonna--_

Lena wakes up panting and sweating and on the verge of coming. Her clit is throbbing so hard it's like it's got a pulse of its own, and her mind reels as she tries to separate her dream (a memory) from reality.

Kara's not here. She's not under her. She's not between her legs fucking her with her fingers and sucking on her clit.

Lena presses the heels of her palms to her eyes, tries to ignore the ball of heat low in her stomach, tries to ignore how her whole body is trembling with unfulfilled need.

It works, but poorly and only briefly.

So instead, she tries to ignore how badly she misses Kara, how badly she wants her. How badly she wants to have stayed asleep through the entire dream-memory so that she could have come riding Kara's fingers and face.

It doesn't work.

The more she thinks about Kara, thinks about the way she touches her and talks to her as she's touching her, the more desperate she is for the release she was denied.

She's slipping her hand past the band of her underwear before she even realizes what she's doing, trails her fingers through coarse hair. As she moves her hand lower, the back of her hand brushes the wetness that she's gotten all over her underwear.

 _"Shit,"_   she breathes.

Lena is still so hurt, so goddamn _angry_ that she's spent three whole years with Kara--her best friend, her rock, her reason for believing there is still good in the world and in herself--and all that time she'd been _lying_ to Lena.

It hurts _so much_.

But--

She slides a finger into herself and lets out a hissing breath, feeling every inch of her finger as she clenches hard. _More_.

Lena slowly drags her finger out and presses back in with two and it's, her fingers aren't as thick or as long as Kara's but they feel so good.

She curls her fingers up and gasps, bumping her clit. She repeats the motion, pulling her fingers out and thrusting back in and up and--

Her treacherous mind pictures Kara hovering over her, fucking into her with pretty fingers and smirking with kiss-swollen lips. Imagines her dipping her head to suck marks onto her neck. Feels her breath hot in her ear as she asks _Are you close, baby?_ before she presses her thumb against Lena's clit because she knows the answer.

Lena whines helplessly, bucking her hips up to meet her hand as she imagines Kara's fingers inside her instead. She's _so close_ , she just needs--

Kara's voice fills her head. Another memory, another time.

_"Lena, Rao, you're wet. You've been thinking about this, haven't you?”_

Fuck.

_“You've been wanting this. You’ve been waiting all day and now you're dripping all over my hand."_

_Fuck._

_"Gonna make you feel so good, baby."_

_"Please_ ," she gasps, voice breathy and needy in her empty room.

She remembers her dream from earlier. Remembers sucking the taste of Kara off of her fingers and whimpers high in her throat, wanting all of it--her taste, her fingers--in her mouth again. So she slides her free hand down and coats her fingers with her own wetness. Brings them back up to slip into her mouth, sucks on them with a groan, cunt clenching and throat swallowing around the fingers filling her up.

_“Do you like that?”_

Lena whines.

_“I wanna hear you say it. I wanna hear you tell me how good you feel.”_

Her thighs are shaking so hard.

“It’s, _fuck_ ”--she bites down on her fingers, gritting the words out from between her teeth--"it feels so _good_ , Kara, _fuck_.”

_“Do you wanna come? Are you gonna come around my fingers like this?”_

_“Yes, god._ " Lena drags the fingers in her mouth against her tongue, curls the fingers in her cunt, and _shit, fuck,_ she’s gonna come. “I feel so _full._ I’m _so_ _full--”_

She pulls her fingers out and plunges back in three knuckles deep on each hand, just like Kara would, and _fuck_ \--

Lena comes hard, back arching, breath stuttering, whimpers muffled by the fingers in her mouth, Kara's name on the tip of her tongue.

She lays there for a couple minutes--body spasming with decreasing frequency as her orgasm runs its course--expecting to feel the shame hit her at some point, but it doesn't. She just feels… relieved. And not just because she finally reached the orgasm that had so eluded her.

It's unfair that Lena's body can't help but respond to the memory of all the things Kara used to do to her. Unfair that she still dreams of Kara, aches for her, comes with her name on her lips. Unfair that even now, even after such a betrayal, even with all these miles between them, Kara still has her hands on her.

But, that's just how it is when you love someone with every part of you, Lena supposes. When you stitch someone into every fiber of the fabric of your life.

She eases her fingers out of herself, lets her wet hands fall to the sheets, huffs out an almost laugh. She loves Kara. Loved Kara?

 _Loves_ Kara. And Kara felt like she couldn't tell her about being Supergirl, had held back from sharing all of herself with Lena.

But, she knows now anyway. She knows and she still _loves Kara_ and she can't imagine ever not loving her.

When Kara had asked if Lena was with her at game night, she'd said _Always._ And Lena finds herself believing in it as she pictures the way Kara scrunches her nose when she catches her eye and smiles at her. Pictures her laughing and swinging their linked hands, carefree as she licks the melty ice cream running down her ice cream cone. Pictures the way she looks deep into Lena's eyes, studies her face like she wants to memorize every part of it just before she leans in to kiss her.

Lena takes a deep breath, feels the faintest hint of a smile twitch at the corner of her mouth. The pain is still there, of course, and will likely remain for a long while, but the love she has for Kara dwarfs it. Makes it seem less than insignificant.

Yesterday, she ran from the pain. Today, she worked through some of it. So tomorrow, she'll stop running away. Tomorrow she'll go home and wait for Kara. She’ll wait for her to feel comfortable enough to tell Lena her secret, for as long as it takes for her to believe in _always._

 


End file.
